wizards of harry potter: the king of death
by kaushik ajay
Summary: this is a story about caleb potter, great grandson of harry potter, going to hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. he meets friends and fights a super villain.


**_wizards of harry potter_**

**_the king of death_**

**I'm Caleb Potter. the great grandson of Harry Potter. i'm on my way to Hogwarts, the school of witch-craft and wizardry. right now i'm in the Hogwarts express… **

**me and Kyle our close friends, we met each other a year ago at the muggle school.**

**i change into my school robes and i see a girl walk in. **

**'hey.' she says, and from behind her another boy comes out. 'i'm Carmen and this is my brother, Tony.' **

**'hey.' i say 'i'm Caleb.'**

**'and i'm american' says Kyle. 'joking, well not really. but my name is kyle.'**

**'we couldn't find any other place in the train and we thought we could join you…' carmen says.**

**'of course! we have space for 5 more!' i say. **

**'i brought along sweets, do you want to try some?' carmen asks.**

**'oh, well-' i get cut off by Kyle 'totally!' **

**after we ate, we sat chatting and playing games. 'i don't know who the headmaster is this year…' kyle says. 'neither do i' i say. 'me too' says tony.**

**'god! don't you guys even read?' carmen says, and i also figured out she's a bit nerdy. 'the headmaster is Akrix Dumbledore!'**

**'huh' a voice says, 'these children don't know anything bryce' **

**'hahaha!' says another voice. **

**'oh… sorry… we should introduce ourselves…' a boy comes into our bunker in the train. 'i'm Bryce BloodGood. and this is…' another boy comes out. a fat, big, large and nutty headed fellow. 'that's Lark Crowe…' and then a short, big-toothed boy with HUGE spectacles come in. 'that's Arthur Marth.'**

**'well, thats great now please get lost little-' kyle starts to say, but he gets a punch from Lark. 'wow, kyle, you okay?' Tony goes to kyle but is stopped. 'you ain' touchin' him, punk!' and Lark carries him by the collar and hangs him on the roof. 'ha! that'll teach you a lesson!' says Bryce says. **

**'okay, okay, whats going on?' an adult comes in, probably a teacher. 'whoa!' he looks at kyle, bleeding heavily on the mouth and Tony, hanging on the roof.**

**'whoa, whoa, whoa! and another whoa!' he says. 'go any problem here?'**

**'N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-' Arthur says but Bryce cuts him.**

**'nothing.' and they leave. but the teacher comes forward. 'well, sorry about that.' says the teacher. 'i'm professor Adel Obus. i'm your defense against the dark arts teacher.'**

**'he's hurt,' carmen says, 'could you… heal him?'**

**'oh! oh! yes of course!' he says and he steps forward. '_Episkey_' and kyle looks good. then he lifts Tony and puts him down.**

**_'Stupefy_!'**

**we all hear it.**

**then, like a stampede, dozens of adult wizards run past our cabin, toward the end of the train. we hear our train stop and more spells. all students rush out too.**

**'Whats happening?' carmen says, 'why-why are they running?'**

**'dont worry!' says professor Obus. 'it's probably just-'**

**'_Reducto_!'**

**the door blasts open. i look at kyle, on the ground, fainted, even all the others other than professor obus. he's injured but still very much awake. through the mist i see a hazy figure.**

**i hear wizards running to the left end of the train, toward the exit.**

**and from the right end of the train, '_Avada Kedavara_!' **

**and people keep repeating the same thing again and again. **

**'uh… ooh!' i hear carmen moaning, 'wh-wh-whats going… on?'**

**and then i see a tall figure coming into our cabin. '_stupefy_!' it says, '_stupefy_!' it points to different directions and keeps saying the same thing. then it looks at me and says, 'you must sleep now.' and then i ****'m asleep.**

**'Caleb?' i hear Kyle's voice. 'dude?'**

**'you there?' i hear tony.**

**'huh?' i say, 'oh… what happened?' **

**'dunno.' carmen says, 'but dumbeldore is gonna say more about it in… 5 minutes.'**

**'yup. come on, we gotta go and join the feast.' says Tony,' we're gonna be sorted into our houses'**

**and so we went… to the main hall and akrix dumbeldore was sitting there beaming. then, all of a sudden, he took out his wand, pointed at his throat and said _'sonorus'_ **

**'and now students… i would kindly ask you too remain silent…' and everyone went quite. **


End file.
